Forced to Fuck
by ttalgibaek
Summary: "Akh! Ahn... N-nikmat sekali..." YAOI. BoysLove. PWP. M-Rated 18 Only.
1. Fucking Out

**Fucked by Him**

**YAOI. BoysLove. PWP.**

**Warn! Rate-M. Sex Scene. 18+ Only.**

Baekhyun sedang mencuci piring tempat ia makan beberapa saat yang lalu. Kekasihnya, Sehun, sedang kuliah karena ia memiliki jadwal pagi. Bahkan lelaki itu sudah pergi disaat Baekhyun belum membuka matanya. Sehun hanya meninggalkan _note_ yang berisi gombalan dan rayuan agar ia tak marah.

Bagaimana bisa dia bisa marah ketika kekasih tampannya itu masih sempat membuatkan sarapan yang lezat sebelum ia pergi?

Tak sampai disitu, di sebelah makanan yang telah disiapkannya, Sehun juga menempelkan sebuah _note _yang ketika membacanya membuat pipinya memerah merona.

'_Istirahatlah di rumah, sayangku. Jangan sampai kelelahan.'_

'_Karena aku yang akan membuatmu lelah nanti malam. Kkkkk~'_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat hal itu.

Yah, Sehun dan segala kemesumannya itu.

Baekhyun tak menyalahkan karena sepertinya kesayangannya itu sudah terpengaruh oleh kemesuman tingkat tinggi milik Jongin, sahabatnya di kampus.

Oh, dan jangan lupakan pria bertelinga lebar bernama Chanyeol itu yang sama mesumnya dengan Jongin. Bahkan mungkin lebih… Baekhyun bisa merasakan tatapan sahabat kekasihnya itu yang seakan menelanjanginya hanya dengan sekali lirik.

Tuh, 'kan, Baekhyun jadi merinding membayangkan lelaki satu itu.

Apalagi kini ada angin yang menggelitiki lehernya, dan juga, apa itu?! Kenapa ada benda lembut yang menjilat lehernya?!

Baekhyun menoleh cepat saat merasakan sepasang tangan menekan pinggangnya sensual. Awalnya ia pikir pasti Sehun tengah mengerjainya, namun…

"CHANYEOL?!"

Lelaki jangkung itu tak menyisakan detik segera menyambar bibir tipis yang selalu ada dalam mimpinya itu.

"Mmhhptt—" Baekhyun meronta berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun yang terjadi tangannya malah ditarik ke belakang tubuhnya dan ia dapat merasakan ada tali yang mengikat kencang pergelangan tangannya.

Matanya membeliak lebar karena kesusahan bernafas. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri berusaha melepaskan tautan itu. Sebut saja Chanyeol sedang berbaik hati karena mau melepaskan bibir lelaki mungil di hadapannya. Dia hanya ingin menatap ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh wajah cantik itu.

Oh, Chanyeol sungguh menyesal melakukannya. Karena setelah menatapnya intens, Chanyeol dapat merasakan hormonnya meledak ingin segera dituntaskan.

Lihat saja bibir mengkilap itu, berwarna merah merekah dan terbuka kecil untuk mengais udara. Wajah cantik itu kini memerah. Dan mata indah itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget dan ada kilatan amarah disana, dimana Chanyeol menganggapnya sebagai tatapan liar dan _menantang._

"Lepaskan, Chanyeol. Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Baekhyun kian meronta melihat tatapan lapar yang dilayangkan kepadanya itu.

"Yang kulakukan? Eum, memberimu kenikmatan?" Balasnya jenaka. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terlihat keberatan saat Baekhyun meronta terus-menerus. Karena menurutnya itu percuma berhubung tangan lelaki itu sudah berhasil dilumpuhkannya di belakang tubuhnya.

"Sialan. Kau akan habis jika Sehun tahu!"

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol masih mempertahankan nada jenakanya membuat Baekhyun bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia merasa lemah karena tubuhnya pria namun kekuatannya hanya sebatas ini saja.

Baekhyun menatap pria itu sengit dan ketika pria itu lengah ia melayangkan kepalanya ke dada pria itu yang merupakan batasan tingginya.

**DUGH**

"Akh!" Sementara Chanyeol tengah mengaduh, Baekhyun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melarikan diri. Kepalanya sungguh pusing namun ia abaikan. Dan baru beberapa langkah ia ambil, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu menarik rambutnya dalam cengkeraman.

"Sshhh.. Akh!" Erangnya ketika jambakan itu kian mengerat.

**PLAK**

"Sepertinya kau lebih suka bermain kasar, huh?" Ucap Chanyeol setelah menampar telak pipi putih itu membuat empunya tersungkur setelah jambakan di rambutnya dilepaskan.

Suara kecipak terdengar jelas kala kedua insan itu berciuman dalam. Chanyeol berhasil melumpuhkan Baekhyun dan sekarang posisi mereka sangatlah menguntungkannya.

Baekhyun terlentang di kasur dengan tangan yang terikat kuat di atas kepala ranjang. Kakinya yang mengangkang membuat Chanyeol menempatkan dirinya disana. Sesekali ia akan menggesekkan lututnya pada gembungan di selatan tubuh lelaki cantik itu. Membuatnya melenguh kencang di sela ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol mengubah keputusannya untuk bermain kasar siang ini.

"Hah.. Haah.. Haahh…" Baekhyun menarik nafas kuat-kuat setelah ciuman itu berakhir.

Chanyeol tak memberinya kesempatan bernafas karena kini ia tengah menjilati lehernya yang sensitif.

"Akh—Yaah, b-berhentih… Ahnn…" Ucapnya kepayahan. Baekhyun tak bisa menolak kenikmatan yang menderanya namun ia juga sadar bahwa ini salah.

Bukannya berhenti, Chanyeol malah semakin giat menjilati dan memberi tanda disana. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun semakin mendesah karena sungguh hal itu sangat nikmat.

Ciuman Chanyeol beralih menuju telinga itu dan meniupinya sensual.

"Ahmm… Eunghh…"

Chanyeol semakin bersemangat mendengar lenguhan sexy itu. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya keluar untuk menjilati telinga itu dan mengulumnya lembut.

"A-angh! Yah! Ahnn…" Baekhyun melengkungkang tubuhnya karena jilatan itu. Tadinya ia selalu berkata untuk berhenti. Entah sudah berapa kali ia berkata seperti itu tapi lama kelamaan kenikmatan ini tak bisa ditolaknya.

Beberapa menit Chanyeol habiskan hanya untuk mengulum kedua telinga lelaki cantik di bawahnya itu. Karena sungguh, desahan lelaki itu membuatnya ingin terus mendengarkannya.

Untuk itu Chanyeol terus menggesekkan lututnya sehingga dapat dirasakannya milik Baekhyun mengeras dan berkedut.

Bosan dengan bagian atas, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit untuk menjangkau puting mungil yang masih terbalut kaos itu. Sementara lututnya tak berhenti meskipun tubuhnya bergerak.

Bibirnya bergerak menjiat nipple itu dari luar kaos.

"A-ahn—"

Lalu tangannya bergerak cepat melepaskan kaos itu meski masih menyangkut pada tangan Baekhyun. Langsung saja ia meraup nipple pink yang sudah menegang itu.

"Nyaah! Akh! Ahn! Anghh! C-chan… Ah—Yah—" Baekhyun melengkungkan tubuhnya mendapati kenikmatan bertubi itu. Sungguh lidah Chanyeol memang benar-benar sialan. Baekhyun ingin lebih!

Tangan Chanyeol merambat naik dan memilin puting yang tidak dihisapnya. Tak lama ia melepaskan kulumannya.

Chanyeol menekan kedua puting Baekhyun, lalu memilinnya lembut, dan sedikit mencubitnya. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun mendesah kian kencang.

Chanyeol sengaja hanya melakukan itu tanpa menjilati membuat Baekhyun putus asa.

"Ah—Ah—Eunghh, kumohon.." Baekhyun melirih putus asa karena ingin kedua putingnya dimanjakan oleh mulut sialan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai mendengar permohonan itu jadi ia segera melahap puting kanan Baekhyun dan menjilatinya. Giginya juga ikut menggigit lembut benda kenyal itu sementara puting kirinya dimanjakan oleh jari Chanyeol yang berotot.

"Uhm—Akh! Yah, _just like that.."_

Lutut Chanyeol kian kencang menggesek kesejatian Baekhyun. Kenikmatan bertubi itu membuat Baekhyun semakin tak tahan dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan pelepasan pertamanya.

"Semudah itu, huh?" Chanyeol melepaskan diri dan menyeringai menatap Baekhyun yang kepayahan dengan pelepasan pertamanya.

Segera saja ia menarik _boxer_ yang dikenakan lelaki yang sedang lemas itu ke bawah. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus lembut paha mulus itu dengan gerakan sensual. Matanya melihat ke arah Baekhyun dan tersenyum mendapati lelaki itu terlihat menikmatinya.

"Ah.."

Melihat pemandangan di depannya membuat Chanyeol semakin tidak sabar untuk memanjakan _miliknya _yang kini semakin berkedut kencang.

Segera saja ia mengangkat pinggul Baekhyun dan memutarnya sehingga kini ia dalam kondisi menungging.

Baekhyun yang terkejut segera memekik.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya melihat pantat Baekhyun yang masih terlapisi celana dalam _milik_ lelaki itu. Tak menyisakan detik langsung ia tarik kencang menimbulkan lenguhan Baekhyun karena kesejatiannya yang ikut tergesek karet celananya.

Tangannya sungguh gatal melihat bentuk pantat itu secara langsung.

**Bulat, padat dan terlihat sangat kenyal. **

Jarinya gemetaran ketika ingin menyentuhnya. Dan benar saja, pantat sintal itu terasa sangat lembut saat diremasnya. Jarinya mencengkeram bongkahan kenyal itu dan meremasnya lembut membuat sesuatu di antaranya berkedut hebat.

"Ahnn…"

Chanyeol semakin menggeram mendengar desahan lembut itu. Tangannya terangkat untuk memberikan tamparan pelan.

**PLAK**

"Akh—"

Tamparan kedua lebih ia kencangkan

**PLAAK**

"Angh—"

**PLAAK**

"Yah—"

**PLAAK**

"Nikmat sekali, aah…"

**PLAAK**

"Nikmat, hm?" Diremasnya lagi bongkahan sintal yang sekarang sudah memerah itu.

"Yahh… Emh…"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol masih ingin bermain-main dengan pantat kenyal itu namun kesejatiannya sudah meronta meminta dilepaskan jadi ia segera menanggalkan celana luarnya saja. Chanyeol ingin Baekhyun melihat _miliknya_ jadi ia menyempatkan diri untuk membalik posisi Baekhyun lagi agar terlentang.

Ditatapnya manik sayu itu. Saat lelaki cantik itu sedang lengah, Chanyeol bergerak kilat menangkup penis mungil yang kini setengah ereksi.

"Angh… Ya, Chanyeol, manjakan dia. Akh-" Chanyeol langsung melahapnya begitu mendengar perintah itu. Membuat Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya karena kenikmatan dari pusat tubuhnya yang tengah dikulum habis.

"Akh—Nyaah… N-nikmat… Eungh!"

Tangan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam. Sementara jari tangan kirinya memilin nipple pink Baekhyun, jari tangan kanannya bergerak untuk memanjakan lubang berkedut di bawah belalai mungil yang tengah dikulumnya ini. Chanyeol langsung memasukkan ketika jarinya dan mengeluarmasukkannya selagi desahan Baekhyun membuat hasratnya kian meninggi.

Kepala Baekhyun bergerak liar ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dadanya membusung tinggi dan matanya mengeluarkan air mata kepuasan. Ia tak sanggup menahan kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya ini.

"Akh—Chanyeol, a-aku hampir…. AAHHH!"

Tubuh telanjang itu bergetar hebat menikmati pelepasannya yang kedua. Chanyeol melepas kulumanya setelah menelan cairan manis Baekhyun.

Tapi tangannya tidak ingin berhenti bekerja. Chanyeol terus saja menusuk tonjolan kenyal di dalam sana membuat tubuh Baekhyun menghentak hentak ketika kenikmatan itu terus menghujam prostatnya.

"C-chanyeol, cukup.. Akh! Ah! Argh!"

"Ahn—Yah, b-berhentih.. AAKHH!"

Tak lama Baekhyun mendapatkan pelepasannya yang ketiga.

Dan lagi-lagi tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan peluh menyebar dimana-mana.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menunggu Baekhyun menikmati pencapaiannya sementara kedua. Tangannya meremas-remas bongkahan kenyal Baekhyun.

Setelah dirasa cukup, diam-diam ia berdiri di atas kasur mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah setengah menegang. Baekhyun membeliak terkejut melihatnya.

"B-besar sekali…" Lirihnya tak sadar. Membuat Chanyeol semakin meledak. Dia langsung kembali pada posisinya dan memasukkan _miliknya _tanpa aba-aba.

**JLEB**

"AKH!" Baekhyun melengkung dan menjerit keras karena benda tumpul itu langsung mengenai prostatnya.

**CKLEK**

"Baekhyun? Chanyeol?!"

**[FIN]**

Hai ._. Saya nyobain nulis NC dan ternyata sangat susah :D

Maafkan kalo gak ngefeel dan aneh :(

Saya bingung.. Enaknya ini jadiin one shoot aja atau dinext kelanjutannya? Karena kayaknya juga gak ada yang minat sama tulisan saya wkwkw


	2. The Next Fucking Out

**Fucked by Them**

**YAOI. BoysLove. PWP.**

**Warn! Rate-M. Sex Scene. 18+ Only.**

Lirihan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin meledak. Dia langsung kembali pada posisinya dan memasukkan _miliknya _tanpa aba-aba.

**JLEB**

"AKH!" Baekhyun melengkung dan menjerit keras karena benda tumpul itu langsung mengenai prostatnya.

**CKLEK**

"Baekhyun? Chanyeol?!" Sehun membuka pintu kamar dengan mata melotot lebar.

Baekhyun kelabakan dibuatnya, membuatnya bergerak dengan maksud melepaskan benda panjang itu, tapi yang ada malah ujung penis Chanyeol yang menumbuk lagi prostatnya yang sensitif.

"AHH—" Baekhyun langsung menutup mulutnya. "Se—Sehun.. Aku bisa jelaskan—"

Chanyeol taunya hanya tertawa dengan reaksi Baekhyun yang menggemaskan. Karena sudah tak sabar, langsung saja dia memajumundurkan pinggulnya tanpa aba-aba. Membuat Baekhyun yang masih kelabakan akhirnya menggelepar merasakan kenikmatan menghujamnya.

Tentu saja Chanyeol dapat menemukan titik kenikmatan Baekhyun dengan cepat.

_Karena ini bukan kali pertama mereka._

**PLOK PLOK PLOK**

"Angh! Ah! Ah! Eungh… Sehun—"

Chanyeol menggeram pelan melihat pemandangan di depannya. Baekhyun dengan mata yang sayu dan tubuh terhentak-hentak di bawahnya itu sangat _sexy._

Sehun melihat semua itu dengan pandangan menilai.

"Hm.. Kurang menarik." Komentarnya datar.

Sementara Baekhyun terus saja mendesah keenakan saat Chanyeol terus menumbuknya dengan akurat dan dalam. "Sehun-_ah_—"

"Bagaimana, Sehun-_ah_? Apakah kau senang akhirnya fantasimu terkabulkan?" Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk menatap Sehun yang kini sudah ada di samping kiri ranjang.

Sehun balas menatapnya dan menggeleng, "Kurang _panas_, _Hyung_.." Lalu atensinya ia alihkan pada Baekhyun yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya lemah dan menggelinjang liar di bawah kendali Chanyeol.

"Apa itu nikmat, Baek?" Sehun berhasil menarik mata Baekhyun yang terus saja merem melek keenakan.

"Sehun.. Yah! AKH!" Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat mendapat klimaksnya kala itu. Baekhyun menghentak-hentak kecil setelahnya.

Chanyeol melihat itu dengan takjub. _Tidakkah makhluk ini sangat indah_?

Tanpa melepas tautan mereka, dan tanpa memperdulikan Sehun yang sekarang berpindah duduk di sofa, Chanyeol menuturkan, "Jadi, Baek. Sehun memang menyuruhku untuk memperkosamu karena ia memiliki fantasi yang aneh." Di akhir kalimat Chanyeol menatap remeh pada Sehun.

"Hey! Itu tidak aneh, tahu." Ujarnya mencebikkan bibir. "Lagipula kau juga senang, kan, bisa menikmati Baekhyun? Cih, padahal sudah kubilang untuk menungguku pulang dulu." Balasnya sengit.

Chanyeol hanya menyengir lebar mengingat dia yang memang tidak sabaran.

Baekhyun mendengar semua penuturan itu dengan mata mengerjap pelan. "Apa?" Katanya pelan menginterupsi percakapan keduanya.

Dia masih belum memahami situasi saat Chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba mengulum genitalnya yang mulai melemas.

"AHN! Chanyeol!" Tangannya bergetar ketika mencari rambut Chanyeol untuk ia remas. Sayangnya ia baru ingat jika tangannya terikat kuat.

"Akh! Yaah! B-berhentihh..."

**PLOP**

"Ugh! Penis mungilmu ini sungguh menggemaskan, Baek! Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk memakannya. Hehehe." Chanyeol berujar gemas dengan menangkup penis itu dan menyentil ujungnya membuat Baekhyun melenguh pelan.

Baekhyun menggeliat agar Chanyeol melepaskan penisnya yang masih tertaut itu.

"Lepaskan.." Katanya merengek kecil.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Sehun?" Chanyeol tak menggubrisnya, alih-alih berpaling pada Sehun yang terlihat sedang berfikir.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban pria itu, Chanyeol malah memulai ronde keduanya dengan Baekhyun.

"Agh! Ahn—Chanyeolieh~ Akh! Ah! Ah! Yah!" Baekhyun mulai mendesah dan menggelinjang liar.

"Karena kau telah memulainya tanpa menungguku, aku jadi tidak terangsang! Jadi aku butuh sesuatu yang lebih _panas_." Sehun berkata dengan kesal.

Chanyeol mendecih kesal melihatnya. Lagipula ia memang hanya ingin bagian '_memperkosa Baekhyun'_ saja, bukannya '_membuat Sehun terangsang'_.

Sehun memang memiliki _fetish _yang sungguh aneh. Jadi ia sendiri bingung untuk menaikkan hasrat pria dengan fantasi liar itu.

Chanyeol hanya tidak tahu saja kalau itu cuma rencana terselubung Sehun. Mana mungkin ia benar-benar memiliki _fetish _seaneh itu, yang ada dia justru lebih senang menjadi pihak pemerkosa. Ia terkikik pelan membayangkan Luhan ada di posisi Baekhyun.

"Kau mau yang bagaimana? Sempit sekali, sial!" Chanyeol menggeram rendah merasakan _milik_nya diserap habis oleh lubang berkedut Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya diam karena ia masih membayangkan Luhan.

"Chanyeol! A-aku—Akh! Ah! AKH!"

**CROT CROT**

Mereka mendapat pelepasan yang bersamaan sehingga cairan itu menyembur bersama.

"Ah—Lubangmu sungguh nikmat, Baek." Chanyeol mendesah lega.

**PLOP**

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka membuat Baekhyun mendesis kecil. Ia menyempatkan diri untuk melepaskan tali yang mengikat lengan Baekhyun dan mengelusnya lembut. Tangannya juga terulur untuk mengusap peluh yang menetes di dahi Baekhyun.

"Cantik sekali…" Lirihnya tanpa sadar saat mengamati wajah Baekhyun dari dekat.

Baekhyun menunduk malu mendapat perlakuan manis itu. Semburat merah menjalari pipi _chubby_nya membuat Chanyeol gemas hanya dengan menatapnya. Chanyeol mencubit pipi itu dengan kikikan lucu.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum malu-malu tanpa mau menatap langsung wajah tampan Chanyeol.

Dia heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau permainan Chanyeol membuatnya melayang karena itu jauh lebih memuaskan daripada ketika Sehun memanjakannya. Ia juga menikmatinya meskipun di awal sempat _berpura-pura_ tidak mau.

Pipinya kembali memanas memikirkan itu. Chanyeol hanya menatap itu semua dengan geli. Baekhyunnya sungguh lucu!

Mereka sepenuhnya mengabaikan kehadiran Sehun yang menatap mereka dengan datar. Ia tidak cemburu karena sebenarnya ia tidak mencintai Baekhyun. Jelas saja sedari tadi ia tidak terangsang, karena ia memiliki objek lain yang membuatnya langsung _turn on_ hanya dengan sekali lihat.

**CKLEK**

"Oh, Lu—" Sehun langsung beranjak kearah pintu dan menyambar bibir Luhan sebelum sang pemilik sempat untuk terkejut.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ikut melirik ke arah mereka secara serempak. Baekhyun terkejut sekali mendapati pemandangan itu.

_Apa hubungan mereka?_

Chanyeol yang paham situasi langsung ikut menjemput bibir tipis yang terbuka kecil itu. Menjulurkan lidahnya dan mencium Baekhyun dengan penuh perasaan. Dia harus banyak mengucapkan terimakasih pada Sehun karena sepertinya hubungannya dengan mantannya, Baekhyun, akan membaik setelah ini.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan mereka dan terkekeh melihat wajah lucu Baekhyun yang menatapnya.

"Haruskah kita melanjutkan _hubungan _kita, sayang?" Chanyeol tersenyum tampan sekali. Membuat yang ditatap hanya bisa berkedip kecil dan terhipnotis.

Tak sadar kala kepala itu mengangguk. Senyum malu-malu menghiasi paras cantik dan manis itu membuat Chanyeol menggigit pipi gembul itu main-main.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu…" Chanyeol menyeringai.

**[***]**

"AKH! N-nikmat—Ahn.. Mhh…" Baekhyun memekik merasakan kenikmatan yang menghujamnya lebih _intens_ dan kuat. Dia tak berhenti mendesah meski telah mendapatkan puncaknya yang ke sekian kali.

Inilah hadiah yang dimaksud Chanyeol. _Sex_ hebat dengan bantuan Sehun dan Luhan.

Dia sendiri bingung menyebutnya. Ini bukan_ threesome, _tapi lebih daripada itu, ini nikmat sekali!

Baekhyun dengan tangan bebas kini tengah menungging memamerkan pantat bulat dan kenyal pada Chanyeol di belakang sana. Pria itu tengah menjilati lubangnya yang berkedut hebat. Di dalamnya Chanyeol sempat memasukkan _vibrator_ yang bergetar hebat membuatnya klimaks berkali-kali.

Tangan pria itu tak tinggal diam, sesekali Chanyeol akan menampar pantatnya membuat birahinya menaik dengan cepat setelah orgasmenya yang menyenangkan. Sedang tangan yang satunya setia memanjakkan genital mungilnya dengan rutin menggoda pucuk penisnya atau kedua bola kembarnya.

Baekhyun menggelinjang dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat merasakkan semua kenikmatan itu.

"ANGH! Aku s-sampai… Yah—"

**CROT CROT**

Tak sampai disitu, Luhan juga ikut memanjakkan titiknya yang lain. Dia menjilati tengkuk dan telinga Baekhyun membuatnya menggelengkan kepala tak karuan. Tangan pria cantik itu menggerayangi tubuh bagian atasnya dengan sensual.

Sedang Sehun, dia terlentang di bawah dadanya. Menjilati _nipple pink_nya yang ikut menegang dan menggigitnya sesekali. Tangan pria itu meremas pantatnya yang bergoyang karena kenikmatan yang diberikan pada semua titik tubuhnya.

_Vibrator _yang menyerang lubangnya bergetar dengan lebih cepat dan menyentuh prostatnya telak. Tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak dan matanya mengeluarkan air mata karena tak sanggup lagi dengan ini semua.

"Akh! Ahn… N-nikmat sekali… Ah! Ah! AH!"

**CROT CROT CROOTTTT**

Seakan tak memberinya kesempatan menikmati pelepasannya, mereka terus saja memanjakan semua titiknya membuat Baekhyun langsung terangsang lagi dan lagi.

"C-chanyeolie, masuki aku… Nghhh… Penuhi lubangku, _daddy_." Baekhyun menggoyangkan pantat indahnya membuat Chanyeol menggeram buas.

**PLAK**

"Akh! Mhh…"

"Mulai nakal, hm?"

**PLAAK**

"Ahn, _daddy_~"

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu menjawabnya, Baek."

Chanyeol memberi isyarat pada Luhan dan Sehun agar mereka berhenti. Kemudian mereka segera berciuman karena telah menahan hasratnya terlalu lama. Mereka keluar ruangan dan membuat kegiatan sendiri.

**PLAK**

"Ugh! Hm…" Baekhyun semakin menggoyangkan pantatnya menggoda.

"Dasar nakal!"

**PLAK**

"L-lalu, apakah Baekie akan _dihukum_?" Baekhyun menengok ke belakang dengan menggigit bibirnya sensual.

Chanyeol mengerang melihatnya. Dia menunduk di belakang Baekhyun yang menungging dan meremas kasar pantat sintal itu. Melebarkannya hingga lubang berkedut itu terlihat. Dia mengeluarkan _vibrator _yang bergetar kecil dan menggantinya dengan _dildo_ yang besar dan panjang.

**JLEB**

"AKH!" Tubuh berkeringat Baekhyun langsung melengkung karena prostatnya yag masih sensitif merasa terkejut.

Tak lama Chanyeol memaju mundurkan benda itu dengan pelan membuat Baekhyun frustasi namun tetap mendesah nikmat.

"Engh… Hmhh! Akh! Angh!"

"_Daddy_, k-kurang…" Lirihnya putus asa.

"Kurang apa, _baby_? Hm?" Chanyeol bertanya menggoda.

Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya.

**PLAK**

"Jawab aku, _baby_~ Kurang cepatkah?"

**PLAK**

"Ungh! Ya!"

"Kurang dalam juga?"

**PLAK**

"Y-ya.. Ah!"

"Atau kurang besar, sayang?"

**PLAK PLAK**

"Semuanya, _daddy_~ Kumohon…"

Chanyeol menyeringai melihatnya. Ia tak menjawab dan segera mempersiapkan penisnya didepan lubang berisi _dildo _itu. Kemudian dimasukkannya dengan pelan.

"Yah—Daddy! Nikmat, AH! Eunghh… Hmm…"

"Ouh, Baek. Ketat sekali, ah…"

**[Fin.]**

Uwaah! Nyerah saya nulis NC _ Beruntung bisa kelar hihihi

Maaf kalau alurnya gak jelas karena dari awal memang berniat bikin cerita pwp tanpa menyiapkan alur yang pasti *_* Maaf juga kalau aneh dan tidak hot huehehe maklum belum pernah ngerasain xD

_Is there any request? Something else, maybe?_


	3. Uhm?

_Hello, **everyone!~^^**_

Follow wattpad aku dooong ; **ttalgibaek**

Kalau mau follback, comment aja, okeh!;*


End file.
